How To Keep A Glader Busy
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Things go a little differantly when Theresa shows up, but a situation like this is just whats needed to bring Newt and Thomas close together. '"What is it Gally?" A voice was heard from the back. "It's a baby." He whispered to himself.'
1. Chapter 1

The boys in the glade all turned to the lift as it made its way up.

Gally glared at Thomas before running with the other boys.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened up, the boys at the front gasped.

"What the..." Gally said jumping into the lift, picking up a piece of paper off the ground.

'This is Teresa. She's the last one. Ever.'

Gally gaped at the body in front of him.

"What is it Gally?" A voice was heard from the back.

"It's a baby." He whispered to himself.

Gally picked the baby up and handed her to Thomas.

Thomas shook his head and stepped back.

"I don't want it." He said.

Newt sighed, annoyed.

"Give it here." He said taking the sleeping bundle from him.

"Her." Gally corrected him, handing Alby the bit of paper.

Alby read the note then looked to the baby.

"Teresa?" He sighed.

"Thomas, you're in charge of looking after her."

"What?! I can't look after a baby! I don't know how to!" Thomas panicked.

Gally rolled his eyes.

"Well you're gonna have to learn."

"I'll help." Newt volunteered cheerfully.

"You don't have to." Thomas pouted, putting his pinky finger in the palm of Teresa's hand.

"No, it's fine."

"Everyone clear off. Get back to work." Gally ordered. Causing Alby to roll his eyes.

"You boys gonna be alright with her?" He asked Thomas and Newt.

Newt nodded but Thomas shook his.

"I-I can't look after a baby." Stress clear as day in his eyes.

"It's alright, I'll be there to help." Newt said.

"Well, what about the stuff babies need? Pretty sure no one in here can breastfeed her." Thomas groaned.

Alby pointed down into the lift where a box was visible of baby supply's, a few bottles, cloth nappies, a small box of safety pins and other special cloths that were for wiping.

Thomas nodded before Alby walked away, leaving just the 3 of them left.

Newt looked down at Teresa as she started to stir. Moving around and moving her arms over her head. He smiled fondly at her. He always wanted a baby but his... Sexual orientation was a bit of a problem.

Thomas smiled at the way Newt looked at the baby.

"You want one, don't you?" Thomas asked.

Newt looked up.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't."

Thomas frowned.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled.

"Well c'mon then. Grab that box down there and let's set up a bed for her."

Thomas nodded and did as he was told, then followed Newt as they made their way to the homestead.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Thomas asked looking around.

"I was thinking in one of the spare hammocks we have free, or share with one of us.

The younger boy bit his lip.

"I'd squish her."

Newt laughed.

"Not if you're aware she's there, you won't. It's alright, Tommy, I'll get one of the boys to make her something."

At that time Gally and Minho walked into the homestead carrying a wooden stand with a mini hammock-like-bed attached.

Gally put it in between Newt's and Thomas' beds.

"There, your baby will sleep between you both." The brute smirked,

walking out of the door.

Minho rolled his eyes and walked over to Newt to have a proper look at the newest addition to the glade.

"How old do you suppose she is?" He asked.

Newt shrugged.

"Maybe a month or 2, I'd say."

Minho nodded.

"Awesome. Well I better get ready to start running. Take care of her." He smiled and winked to the two boys.

It was at that moment their job was put into gear 100%. Teresa let out a cry.

Newt handed her to Thomas then turned to the box of baby supply's.

"Well, here we go. You try to calm her down and I'll grab a bottle." He said, leaving Thomas panicking by his hammock.

Thomas looked around the room.

"Well Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Newt enters the homestead, a beautiful voice was heard singing.

"Tommy?" He mumbled to himself when he saw the cutest image. Thomas standing, rocking slowly from one foot to the other while holding a no longer crying baby in his arms. He looked awkward holding her.

Teresa looked up at Thomas bright eyed and interested.. If only she understood.

Thomas smiled at her, still singing.

"That's beautiful, Thomas." Newt interrupted.

Thomas jumped, his hold on Teresa tightened slightly.

"Don't do that." He hissed.

"I could've dropped her."

Newt held up the bottle.

"Do you want to feed her, or do you want me to?"

Thomas looked back down to Teresa who was still staring at him with big eyes.

"You can." He said quietly, handing her over. Thomas' hands brushed against Newt's. He pulled his hands back quickly, but not as quick so he'd drop the baby.

"Careful." Newt snapped.

Thomas mumbled his apologies and sat down on his hammock, watching the blonde hair boy smile and talk to Teresa, who was wide awake.

"Why are you so good with her?" Thomas asked.

Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Like you can talk, you sang to her and she stopped crying."

"That's differant." Thomas frowned.

"How so?" Newt asked.

Thomas shrugged and got up.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Newt pursed his lips before nodding.

"Yeah, do you know how to feed a baby?" He asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Well you're about to learn, Tommy." He smiled.

He walked over to Thomas and plonked the baby in his arms.

"Hold her like this. Support her head! Here's the bottle. Hold it like that." Newt instructed, moving Thomas' hands and arms around.

Thomas' heart picked up in panic. He was going to ruin this kid's life, he knew it. His hands began to shake

"Don't be scared, Tommy. You're alright." Newt smiled.

"I-I can't do this." Thomas mumbled with tears in his eyes.

"Youre doing fine. I promise." The blond encouraged him. His eyes looking at Thomas in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke up with a start that night when Teresa started to cry, Newt shot out of bed at the same speed. When they both gathered their thoughts and realised what the sound actually WAS they both visibly relaxed.

"You wanna get the bottle?" Newt asked, picking up the crying baby.

Thomas bit his lip.

"I don't know how, like what temperature."

Newt smirked.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Newt adjusted Teresa in his arms, so she was resting her head on his shoulder, and he walked out the door. Thomas hot on his heels.

Newt handed Teresa to Thomas with a smile.

"Hold her please." He said.

Thomas groaned and took hold of her. She stopped crying and looked at him.

He couldn't help but smile at her, slightly brushing her eyebrow with his thumb.

Newt held onto the now-made-up bottle a little longer, starring at Thomas and Teresa in awe. It seemed so cute, so familiar. He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Here." Newt whispered, holding the bottle out to Thomas.

Thomas sat on a log, adjusting Teresa in a comfy position before taking the bottle.

Newt sat beside him.

"I'm terrified. I feel like a new first-time Dad." Thomas sighed.

Newt chuckled.

"Yeah, you look like one. But it's alright, you've got me to help out."

"Thanks." Thomas smiled with a blush, snuggling slightly up to Newt.

Newt put one hand next to Thomas' hip and the other on top of Teresa's head.

Thomas gulped, feeling the brush of Newt's hand so close to him.

'It feels so comfortable around him' He thought to himself.

"Hey! You need to burp her, or she'll get a tummy ache and vomit all over you." Newt frowned.

Thomas CLEARLY had no idea how to handle that. He looked down to the baby in his arms then to Newt and then back down to Teresa. He sat the bottle down, then tilted Teresa up slightly and jiggled her a little.

Newt sighed at Thomas' poor tempt to burp her.

"Pass her here, I'll show you how to do it." He huffed, taking Teresa off of Thomas.

Thomas gave Teresa up willingly, handing her over with relief.

"Like this." Newt said demonstrating how to properly burp a baby.

Newt decided to take over the feeding, noticing how nervous and uncomfortable Thomas was.

"Do you think we're going to get out of here?" Thomas mumbled.

Newt looked up to him,

"Of course we will, Tommy. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

As the next few days had passed, everything seemed more familiar between Newt and Thomas. Whether it was Newt's smile or Thomas' laugh, or the way they did certain things.

'Kinda like 'Deja Vu.' Newt sighed.

"I need to stop thinking about it." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry? What'd you say?" Thomas asked, feeding Teresa.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." Newt replied. Going back to cutting at the firewood.

Thomas would stare longingly at the blonde when no one was looking. His heart fluttered when they made eye contact.

"Want me to get you some lunch?" Thomas asked when they heard frypan whistle loudly to beckon everyone to get food.

Newt nodded tiredly.

"Thanks Tommy." He said taking Teresa from Thomas' hands.

Gally stared at the blonde, Studying the way Newt's eyes lit up with protectiveness and awe as he held the baby, and he didn't miss the glance the blonde made to Thomas' butt as he walked away either.

Gally raised his eyebrows and smirked, walking to the blonde boy as he still stared after Thomas.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled, snapping Newt from his daydream.

"Shut up, Gally." Newt snapped.

"How's your girlfriend going? He seems a little... Emotional at times."

"Just lack of sleep, I guess. I dunno, he doesn't wake me up to make a bottle anymore." Newt frowned.

"Maybe he's got postnatal depression. He did get a baby forced in his arms after all."

Newt shrugged, trying to dismiss the conversation. But he could help look over to the brunette who was talking to Alby.

Newt could tell by Thomas' slump posture and the way he hid his eyes, that something was wrong.

He turned his head back to Teresa when Thomas made his way back over.

"Everything okay?" Newt asked, noticing Thomas' wet eyes and long frown.

Thomas nodded his head, handing over a plate for Newt.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." He whispered, clearing his throat.

Newt nodded unconvinced.

He studied the way Thomas picked at his food, not really eating it, but moving it around.

He was about to ask if he was okay when Alby and Gally walked over to the pair.

"Your both being released of your baby-duty for the rest of the day." Alby said picking up Teresa and handing her to Gally.

"What?! Why?!" Newt stood up, ready to snatch Teresa from the brute's arms. He was overly protective of her, he might as well be her father.

Alby turned to the brown haired boy sitting down.

"Thomas." He said, expecting the boy to give an explanation.

But he didn't expect Thomas to tear up and walk away.

"Hey Thomas! I was talking to yo-" Alby stopped talking when he realised the younger boy wasn't going to stop.

Gally looked to newt and nodded to Thomas as if to say 'follow him, dumbass'

Newt rolled his eyes at Gally but followed Thomas anyway.

"Tommy?" Newt said hen he met up with him.

Thomas sniffled and whipped his tees away.

"I'm sorry-I just- I didn't- she never stops crying, I can't ever make her happy-I'm-I'm going to..." Thomas panicked.

"Hey! It's okay." He said it to comfort Thomas, but he didn't mean it. Teresa was his kid- their kid. No one else could take her away.

Thomas sniffled again and turned to newt.

"I start running in the maze tomorrow." Thomas said.

"Alby said it'll be good to have a break from 'Mother duties'" Thomas snarled at the words.

Newt glared at him.

"What about Teresa? She needs to be taken care of!" He snapped.

Thomas flinched at the blonde's raised voice.

"I-I- Alby- Gally is going to take care of her, I think."

"Gally? Gally?! He can't take care of our- of Teresa!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Our?" He asked.

"You know what I mean, Thomas." Newt blushed.

"Yeah I do, you feel it too, don't you?" He questioned.

"Like she really is ours. Like we've taken care of her before. I mean come ON Newt, she has my coloured hair and she looks JUST like you!"

Newt shook his head.

"We're both boys, Tommy."

"Yeah, I know, but what-what if they-" Thomas was cut off.

"Just forget it, Thomas!" Newt yelled.

Thomas turned his head.

'Maybe I am just being an idiot, be doesn't feel a familiarness like I do' he thought to himself before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt was woken the next morning by shuffling at the hammock next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at Thomas who was pulling a (cleaner) shirt over his head.

"Tommy?"

Thomas snapped his head towards the sudden voice, relaxing when it was only Newt.

"Go back to sleep." He said, leaning over Teresa's bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Newt's heart melted at the sight. He quietly jumped out of bed and ran after him.

"Thomas!" He called out as Thomas took a second plate from Minho.

"What?" The younger boy sighed.

"I-I just... Good luck." Newt smiled forcefully before walking back to the homestead.

Gally smirked at him when he entered.

"What's so funny?" He snapped, glaring at the taller boy.

Gally didn't say anything, just shook his head.

Newt's day was boring, all he could think of was Teresa and Thomas. They'd make a pretty dysfunctional family. But what if Wckd DID do something to them so they could have a baby. Because Thomas was right, Teresa looks so much like them both and she seems to recognise them pretty well.

Newt shook his head.

'What the hell am I thinking. That's just crazy.'

He kept on digging. Looking up every now and then to watch Chuck playing peek-a-boo with Teresa.

That afternoon just before the doors closed, he saw Thomas and Minho jog back into the Glade, both heading for the maze room.

They returned about half an hour later, as dinner was being served.

Newt grabbed two plates and walked over to the two. Stopping when he realised they were trying to have a private conversation.

Thomas shook his head and looked to the ground. Minho put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Tell 'im." Was all Newt could understand. Before Minho walked away. Giving the blonde a wink and a smile as he walked past.

"What was that about?" Newt asked, snapping Thomas from his sudden cloud of angst.

"Uh- n-nothing. Why? Is that for me?" He asked, pointing to one of plates Newt was holding.

"We need to talk." Newt said.

**Ahh! Who lives in Australia and is going to supanva this year? I'm going next month in Melbourne. Can't wait! **


	6. Chapter 6

After they both finished dinner Newt took Thomas' plate and set it beside him, and picking up Teresa who was sleeping peacefully.

"Tommy, I wanted to talk to you."

Thomas frowned.

"About yesterday? I know, I'm an idiot, I made you feel uncomfortab-"

"That's not it at all...I just want to say that... I- Do you feel something for Teresa?" Newt asked.

Thomas' face scrunched up in disgust.

"What?!" He yelled.

"No! Not like that! God, defiantly not like that! Like... Protective. Like her father. You have that need to protect her, right?" Newt asked.

Thomas blew out a puff of air.

"Yeah I do. I feel like she's my responsibility, like she's OUR responsibility, like she's ours. Yours and mine. But that's crazy, isn't it?"

Newt shook his head.

"It's not, Tommy, because I feel the same."

Thomas' eyes lit up with hope.

"What does this mean then?" He asked.

Newt shrugged.

"I don't know."

That night Thomas had a dream. Him and Newt were in what looked like a hospital room. Thomas' fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. He smiled brightly at a unknown figure in his arms, then looked up to Newt.

"She's beautiful, Tommy. She looks just like you." His voice echoed.

"Like us." Thomas corrected. Kissing the blonde again.

"Can't believe we finally have her, after all the trouble." Thomas' vision blurred with tears.

"I'll never let either of you out of my sight." Newt smiled.

"I promise."

Thomas woke up in cold sweat.

"What the hell was that." He mumbled to himself.

"I have to talk to Newt."

He looked to the slowly rising sun.

"I'll talk to him tonight, but for now, it's time to get ready for the day." He stood up from his bed and put on his clothes and boots.

"Morning shank." Minho smiles brightly as they met at the opening in the wall.

"Mornin'" Thomas said sleepily.

"Ready to go?" Minho said jogging into the maze.

The younger boy shrugged.

"I guess." He said taking one last look to where Newt usually slept, before running after the Asian boy.


End file.
